


First Steps

by BabyBaby3



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Abandoned on Doorstep, Adopted Children, Adoption, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I slept instead of writing this, K-Pop - Freeform, Kq fellaz, Light Angst, M/M, Oneshot or Full Story?, Parents, Rookies, Seongjoong-centric, Team as Family, Trainee, every adventure requires a first step
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBaby3/pseuds/BabyBaby3
Summary: .....knock knock....."Joong-ah? I think you should come here!"////////////////////////////////////////When the members of KQ Fellaz find ababy on their doorstep, what will they do?Join the adventures of Seonghwa,Hongjoong and the rest of the boys asthey take the first steps on a long journeytoward happiness and fame.////////////////////////////////////////A BabyBaby Story*the author does not own the members ofATEEZ or any group, nor the real companies they belong too*
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong & Everyone, Kim Hongjoong & Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Park Seonghwa & Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	1. A Knock

**Author's Note:**

> every adventure requires a first step  
> ~ the cheshire cat

A single cry. Then a flood gate of raindrops opens up from the heavens as a tiny baby wails a river of tears, her family fast forgotten.

FLASH! The Earth grumbles and so does Seonghwa as he hears a knock on the front door. What could it possibly be at this hour? Hongjoong looks up and shrugs before meandering off to their room to get some sleep.

This had been the fourth day in a row of almost constant thunderstorms and unexciting meetings at the company. All Seonghwa wanted was to take a shower and go to bed but he found himself farther and farther away from that possibility as he tiptoed towards the door.

Peering out the hole, Seonghwa didn't see a single person. He silently turned around and was about to meander back towards his cozy bed when he heard a soft whimper coming from the other side of the door. Slowly, he turned back and unlocked the latch. Swinging the door open, Seonghwa looked at a tiny baby wrapped in a pastel green blanket, holding a duckling stuffed animal and an envelope.

"Joong-ah? I think you should come here!"

Seonghwa heard light footsteps coming down the hallway and around the corner.

"What Hwa? I was about to go to bed." He peered curiously when he noticed that the taller boy wasn't looking at him. What was he staring at? Hongjoong walked up just behind Seonghwa and looked over his shoulder.

Thunder boomed and the child screamed, opening its eyes to meet eights pairs staring right back.


	2. Night of Silence

**_Recap_ **

Thunder boomed and the child screamed, opening its eyes to meet eights sets staring right back.

+

Nobody blinked. Nobody sighed. Nobody screamed.

Nobody except the tiny human, abruptly awoken by the storm brewing just outside.

Until San spoke up from the back of the crowd, "Hyung, what do we do?"

Seonghwa didn't say a word as he scooped up the baby, stuffed animal, envelope and all. Slowly he cradled the creature, gently rocking as they made their way into the living room, seven boys trailing after them. Finally making it to the couch, he laid down across it, settling the child on his chest and patting its back. "We have to take care of it."

"Are you mad?!" Hongjoong cried. "Hwa, we can't take care of a baby!" The six other boys glanced left and right, between the two oldest group members. They all knew they should probably stay out of it for their own good. But, yet nobody moved to go back to bed.

"First of all, shhh!" Seonghwa glared at him. "What else do you suggest?" He continued, whispering. "It's midnight and it has nowhere to go. We can think about it more in the morning, but we can't just let it sit outside all night." Hongjoong didn't say a word, only giving an exasperated sigh.

"Joong-hyung, I think he's right, just give it til morning. I'm going back to bed." Jongho spoke shyly before turning back down the hallway he came from just minutes before.

"Uh, no. You're not going anywhere right now, except maybe the convenience store." That got all the boys attention. "It probably needs food." They all turned back to stare at the child, now peacefully sleeping on Seonghwa's stomach.

They all turned toward Hongjoong once again. "Fine. But I'm not making any promises and I don't think this a great idea. In the morning we'll talk to Manager-nim." That sent the boys into a flurry. Yunho, San, and Mingi flew out the door, offering to go to the store. Yeosang, Wooyoung, and Jongho retreated to their rooms quietly closing the door, and going to bed.

+

And that left two. Seonghwa and Hongjoong stared at each other for awhile. "We should probably open that letter now, Seonghwa."

Hongjoong reached to snatch it from the other boy and brought it to the coffee table. He tore it open, a few items flew out and a note, neatly folded, tumbled down as well. Spreading everything out, both boys took in what was there: a note, a photo, two cherry blossoms and a delicate platinum ring.

Both silently wondered what it all meant. Seonghwa reached for the picture, Hongjoong the note. As one unfolded, the other turned over, and both sucked in a breath.

Hongjoong read aloud:

This is my baby girl, Haebitna, born two days ago (8/14/18). Please take care of her and tell her that eomma loves her very much. Give her the items from the envelope when she is old enough. It was all I had left.

It wasn't signed. It wasn't postmarked. It was all they had.

+

The sleepy boys came back from their short walk to the store to see their hyungs bending over the coffee table. Curious as to what they were looking at, the group crept over and looked at the items and the baby.

"Hyung we're back with formula, diapers and a bottle for it."

"Her," Seonghwa said, without a glance away from the child. "You brought them for her."

Hongjoong turned to the three. "Haebitna."

They all three nodded and stared at the small girl, unsure what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i'm continuing this I guess
> 
> let me know what you think  
> xx babybaby


	3. Into the Darkness

_**Recap** _

"Her," Seonghwa said, without a glance away from the child. "You brought them for her."

Hongjoong turned to the three. "Haebitna."

They all three nodded and stared at the small girl, unsure what to do next.

+

Seonghwa watched as the four remaining members retreated to their respective rooms. After seeing the baby down an entire bottle like it was starved (Hwa had to remind them that she might have been), they all decided it was time to get back to bed before they woke up in a few short hours for practice. Nobody had thought twice about the boy and the baby still slouched across the couch.

Looking down, Hwa saw the small girl blink up at him and unfortunately knew what was coming next. Before long, Haebitna had tears streaming down her big squishy cheeks. Seonghwa simultaneously hoped that she was and was not a loud cryer. He didn't want the boys to wake up but at the same time wanted to know if she ever needed him. Hwa payed no attention to the implications of his thoughts and instead tried to relax, knowing that as soon as the he did, the child would as well.

After checking and changing her diaper, he loosely re-swaddled her in the blanket that she came in. Collapsing back onto the cushions, Seonghwa tugged another blanket from behind his shoulder and pulled off his shirt, laying the baby back against his chest once more. Hoping the skin-to-skin contact would calm the girl, he patted and rubbed her back. He remembered to take slow, even breaths and watched as the child rose and fell with each one.

Seonghwa couldn't help but stare at the tiny girl. She really was beautiful. Her full cheeks, her wispy hair, tiny hands, and her beautiful eyes. God, her eyes were something else. When she opened them for the first time he took in the beautiful hazel hue, a rarity among Koreans. Without a doubt, she would be strikingly gorgeous when she grows up.

As the night passed, Seonghwa couldn't help but daydream about the child laying in his arms. He saw as her hair grew and freckles popped up around her face. As she learned to ride a bike and kick a soccer ball and dance. He knelt in a little yard with a garden patch as she planted sweet potatoes with her chubby fingers. And he saw how her eyes twinkled in the starlight from her bedroom window as he rocked her back to sleep. Hwa yearned for that life, for a house, and a family. But he shook his head. Maybe in another life...

+

After shaking himself out of that land of far away dreams, Seonghwa noticed that Haebitna was still not asleep. He quickly realized that he was running out of options. Hwa picked up the girl and settled her on his shoulder, supporting her head and tiny legs.

Slowly, they waltzed. Seonghwa danced around the room, bouncing the baby, tiptoeing and making her fly. They were in another world and at that moment nothing else mattered.Hwa felt his heart and soul leap and bound as he carried her over to the window.He shifted her position so that they could face the world in front of them. They looked out at the flashes of lightening over the horizon and Seonghwa put her hands to the glass as raindrops glided by and landed near his feet.

The two stood at the window for what seemed like hours. Seonghwa glanced at the clock on the wall and saw the time, 1:46 it read. He caught their reflection in the window and watched as the little girl's eyes blinked slowly. _Finally_ , he smiled as he shifted her in his arms once more. She settled into his shoulder, nestling her small face in the crook of his neck.

+

They moved back to the couch and Seonghwa slouched while thinking about what to do now that she was beginning to fall asleep. If he slept on the couch with the baby, he would surely be sore for practice in the morning. If he slept in his bunk, Haebitna may wake up screaming, waking Hongjoong (and possibly several others) up in the process. It was truly a lose-lose situation and he didn't know if he would rather face an aching body or an angry leader come morning.

Deciding once and for all that his back would survive but his relationship would suffer if he chose to sleep in his warm, cozy bed, Seonghwa begrudgingly laid the baby onto the flat couch and stood up. He trudged down the hallway but paused when he reached his door. He stood for a minute before slowly turning the knob. Hwa crept to his top bunk and pulled his duvet and two softer pillows. Before leaving, he snuck a peek at the boy sleeping peacefully in the bunk below. Hongjoong didn't sleep often or for very long so Seonghwa didn't want to pry but he couldn't resist. He moved Joong hands away from his face, squeezing lightly and brushed away the stray strands of hair that fell across his face. Seonghwa smiled once more before tiptoeing back out the door and closing it shut.

He almost collapsed onto the couch, exhausted from his own day but then remembered why exactly he was sleeping their. Haebitna was sleeping literally like a baby. She was in an eerily similar pose as Hongjoong was, her hands curled over her eyes and her feet spread apart. After setting the blankets at the end of the couch, Seonghwa gently picked her, careful not to disturb her sleep. He placed the two pillows against the arm rest and curled up his feet, so that he didn't hang over the edge.

Pulling the blanket over his waist, Hwa took one last look at the little girl relaxed on his chest.

"Sleep well, my darling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I had hoped to get this done earlier but I have a few finals projects that are stressing me out :(
> 
> comment and let me know what you think!


	4. The Morning After

_**Recap** _

Pulling the blanket over his waist, Hwa took one last look at the little girl relaxed on his chest.

"Sleep well, my darling."

+

Seonghwa groaned and rolled over, dazed and confused from what one could only describe as a long nap. He shielded his eyes from the light pouring into his bedroom.

And suddenly, it hit him. This was not his bed. Hwa felt his back sink into the hard sofa. His shoulders ached and his butt hurt. Dancing would suck.

He rolled over and blinked to see the time on the kitchen stove — 05:31. Far too early for his liking.

Suddenly, his memories from that night came flooding back. And he freaked out. Quickly searching the blankets, he remembered the whole reason he had slept on the couch: the baby. The baby that is not on his lap. The baby that is not in his line of sight.

Seonghwa jumped off the couch and ran his hands through his hair as he spun around looking for the child that he knew was on top of him much earlier that morning. He had only been a sleep for a little over three hours. Where is she? He thought to himself. Stumbling into the kitchen, he rifled through the grocery bags on the counter. The bottle was gone, the diapers were gone, she was gone.

Could it all have been a dream? _Maybe the boys went out for midnight snacks and I fell asleep during a movie.  
  
_

+

In an effort to kill his pounding headache and calm his throbbing muscles, Seonghwa trotted into the kitchen and grabbed the pain relief pills that they kept on hand. Hwa walked back around the counter clamping onto the cabinets to steady himself. He put his hands on the island and tried to calm the dizziness he felt. Sick or confused, he had no idea what he was feeling but he knew it was bad. Closing his eyes, he sighed and took a slow deep breath. _In, out, in...out...in..._ Seonghwa's breathing exercises were interrupted by loud footsteps stomping toward him. Hwa groaned, letting out the last big breath and turned to whoever dared disrupt his not so peaceful morning. Unsurprisingly, it was Yunho rushing full speed into the kitchen that early in the morning.

Yunho was one of their earlier risers and Seonghwa wasn't shocked in the slightest to see him wide awake at 5:30 in the morning. What did surprise him was the tall boy's unkempt nature. His hair looked pretty tussled, he was shirtless and practically running through the dorm. It was especially unusual for the early bird.

"Hey hyung! I came for coffee. And, oh crap, a towel!" Seonghwa looked as the boy reached for two mugs in the upper cabinet. "San heard the baby crying at about 3:45 this morning and came out to see what was wrong. We figured she was hungry so we fed her some more and put her in my bed to sleep. I hope that was okay with you. Coffee?"

Seonghwa silently reached out his hand for the warm mug that Yunho was holding out to him. His brain gave a sigh of relief and his body slumped onto the granite. "Are you okay, hyung?"

Yunho gave him a concerned look and put his free hand on the older boy's shoulder. Seonghwa blinked. It wasn't a dream, she's real! His head flooded with images of babies and children and Haebitna, the little girl brought to them that night. Until, Yunho shook him. "Hyung, really! Are you alright?"

Hwa brushed him away as he stood upright again. "Yeah, I'm fine just a little headache but it will go away soon. Why do you need the towel?" Seonghwa motioned to the ratty towel that was taken from the stash below the sink.

"Um yeah, about that. The baby...she, um..." Hwa fixed him with a serious stare — his teacher glare, as some said.

"ShemayhavethrownupalloverSanandhisbedandthefloor."

Seonghwa shook his head. "Let's go clean you guys up."  
  


+

Yunho lead him down the hallway, stopping in the bathroom for a container of water and some cleaning supplies. The door swung open right as they were about to go in and San was standing, blinking at them in the doorway.

"Oh, hyung! I didn't expect you to be up yet. I was about to go find Yunho, but I guess you beat me too it." San turned and ushered them in the door before closing it shut again. "I think I got Bitna to sleep after the whole fiasco. I changed my shirt but...ugh, I just feel gross."

Seonghwa looked over to where the girl was sleeping soundly on Yunho's pillow with her tiny limbs curled up. At least she's content. The two other boys followed his line of sight. "I've gotta say, she's pretty adorable and sweet. She's so small, when I hold her I'm afraid I might drop her!" San said fondly.

Seonghwa smiles one more time before he turned back to the smelly puddle on the floor. "Okay boys. How about this: Yunho, you clean the floor up. San go take a shower and clean up. Grab yourself new sheets from the closet on the way back." San nodded and rushed out the door before he could catch Seonghwa yell softly, "Make sure your clothes make it into the laundry..."

+

By the time San got back from his shower, Yunho had managed to clean the floor and change out of his pajamas while Seonghwa rocked the baby. It was already nearing 6:15 and the rest of the members would be up soon, so the three headed into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

San, despite having been recently thrown up on, volunteered to sit with Haebitna and check her diaper while the two elder members cooked.

They rarely ate a traditional Korean breakfast but today they were up early enough so Seonghwa had figured why not. Yunho prepared ingredients while Seonghwa got out pans and utensils. As he moved around the kitchen however, a sudden wave of nausea came over him again. He clung to the cabinet at eye level and bent over, trying to keep from swaying in dizziness. Hongjoong, who had just stumbled into the kitchen and sat at the counter, met eyes with his same-aged friend. "Hwa, are you okay?"

Hwa brought his hands back down and rubbed his neck while standing up straight again. "Yep, I'm just fine. A little tired, but fine."

Hongjoong nodded, not believing a single word. Instead he walked over and massaged the tall man's neck, right at the base and out into his shoulders. Seonghwa sighed, leaning his head forward and let out a small groan. "You have a migraine, don't you?" Joong whispered.

Seonghwa didn't want to admit it but knew he couldn't hide his pain all day from his friend that could read him in an instant. "I can make it through practice, I promise."

At that moment, Seonghwa thanked the heavens for the needed distraction of the baby that burst into tears in San's arms. Hwa handed the knife he was using to Hongjoong and strode over to the dancer and baby. San let her go when she was plucked swiftly from his arms.

+

Hongjoong finished the dish he was left to make and turned off the range. He put his elbows down on the island and peered into the living room before him where three other boys crowded around a baby. Seonghwa was cradling and bouncing her while San and Yunho reached out their fingers to be grabbed onto.

At that moment he knew he was screwed.

As much as he felt bad about a baby being given up and left on their doorsteps, he also knew it wasn't practical in any sense to keep her. What about their debut? What would the company say, let alone the fans they were slowly amassing? Backlash and hate were bound to happen at some point in their career, after all people aren't perfect. Did it have to be so soon?

Hongjoong sighed. Sooner or later, _scratch that_ , definitely sooner they would have to have a group meeting about this situation. They can't hide her forever, especially not from their manager who would be coming to check on them soon and rush them to practice.

So he did what any sensible leader would do.

"Guys! Team meeting. Now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a long time since I posted, sorry :(  
> but hey, school's out!
> 
> comment and let me know what you think  
> xx babybaby


	5. Time Crunch

**_Recap_ **

They can't hide her forever, especially not from their manager who would be coming to check on them soon and rush them to practice.

So he did what any sensible leader would do.

"Guys! Team meeting. Now."

+

All the boys in the room turned to look at Hongjoong, but it was San to voice what they were all thinking. "Isn't it a little early?" Yunho glanced at this watch, Hongjoong turned to look at the stove clock. "Nope, everybody should be getting up soon anyway. San go wake up the others and tell them there's mountains of food if they don't budge." If anything moved their little makeshift family it was the promise of good food.

While San went away, Yunho and Hongjoong set the table and brought over the food. Seonghwa multitasked, watching the news and burping the baby who just slurped down another bottle. "You're a hungry one, aren't you baby?" He cooked to the little girl.

+

Yunho brought a pile of chopsticks over and hovered behind the leader. "Totally whipped, huh." Joong looked startled by the tall figure standing just behind him. "Yep, that's what I'm afraid of."

Yunho shook his head and followed the shorter man into the kitchen to grab potholders. "I'm not talking about Seonghwa, hyung. You know what I mean." Hongjoong gasped, feigning innocence. Internally, he tried to brush off the comment but his mind couldn't help but wander to some of their fondest memories. When Seonghwa joined the company, it had just been him and Yunho. Hwa was then the lanky, dorky boy he knew today but with an air of shyness that no longer came between them. As more and more trainees joined, Seonghwa remained the only one that was Hongjoong's age, the only one who society allowed to grow closer, with no space, no rank or hierarchy. Same age _friends_. _More than friends..._

"See, hyung, this is exactly what I mean. Now, stop ogling him and come help please!" Yeosang stumbled into the room in time to hear Joong shout back, "I have no idea what you mean, Yunho-ah."

Mingi came next and plopped himself at the foot of the table, next to where Hongjoong has sat down. He managed to mumble out a ' _mornnninnggg'_ before his head sunk to the table. Seonghwa appeared on his other side, "Na-ahah, come on, sit up. We have some stuff to discuss and practice in an hour." Mingi had no choice when he felt a small, warm bundle being placed into his arms quickly as Seonghwa fumbled around and rushed to the bathroom. "Seonghwa are you ok?" was called after him. No answer.

The door was locked. Hwa banged on it once, twice, three times with no answer. "Who's in there?" Still no answer he pressed his ear to the door, holding his churning stomach. Shower running, faint singing. Yep, Jongho's in the shower. Without another option, he burst in and made a run for the toilet.

"Hyung?" Jongho peaked around the curtain to see Seonghwa dry heaving before vomiting into the toilet. Seeing his older brother retching on the ground, Jongho turned off the shower and wrapped himself in a towel.

Wooyoung, with San clinging too him, showed up in the doorway. "Hongjoong hyung? He's puking." The leader swooped in from the back of the pack closely followed by Yunho and handed Jongho some clothes. Jongho stepped back into the shower, sliding the curtain closed behind him while Joong took over his position, rubbing and patting Seonghwa's back.

A fully dressed Jongho walked out of the shower and dragged the gaggle of boys with him to go eat breakfast while their hyungs remained miserable in front of the toilet. After Seonghwa had finally wretched up his whole dinner from the night before, Hongjoong stripped him down and turned on the shower. He felt the boys head before adjusting the temperature to a cooler setting. He shoved his friend in and sank to the floor with a groan. _This is not how the morning should have gone._

He heard a few winces from the other side of the curtain and the water being shut off. Seonghwa stepped out, wrapped in a towel and shivering. "Bud, you aren't going to practice today."

"But —"

"No buts."

Hongjoong lead the taller boy to their bedroom and plopped him on the bed. He threw some random clothes off the floor in the sick boys direction and headed for the door. "I'll be back soon but I think we both know I have some things to discuss, with you _and_ the boys. Get in bed, I'll bring a cool towel with me."

The lights turned off and the door closed behind him.

Peace at last.

+

The scene Hongjoong walked into was practically out of a movie. Maybe one of those stressful-morning scenes from a teen movie.

Mingi had fallen asleep on the table after what appears to have been a decent amount of breakfast. Surprisingly enough he hadn't woken up with the racket the other boys were making. San and Wooyoung had their chairs close together and we're looking at San's phone, probably at the latest memes or maybe choreography videos. Yeosang and Jongho also sat side by side, one playing games on his phone while humming, the other silently eating and looking over the other's shoulder. It wasn't obvious to many but their maknae was extremely close with Yeosang and if he had a problem would usually seek out the older boy before any of his other hyungs. Finally, his eyes landed on Yunho. The tall boy held a tiny monster. _Okay, maybe not a monster._ The child had her big chocolate eyes open and was slowly taking in the world around her, completely ignoring the gentle giant's attempts to woo her.

Hongjoong put his hand on Mingi's shoulder, the boy moaned and buried his head further into his elbow. Yeosang spared him a glance and coughed. Finally the rest of the boys noticed their leader had shown up again and set down the remaining devices on the table. The baby mewed and nestled into Yunho's shoulder. "Right, we clearly have some things to talk about," Everybody in the room silently glanced at the baby, "but the van will be here in about... _half an hour_...so not a lot of time."

"Um hyung?" Yeosang spoke up. "I get that there's a bigger picture here but what are we going to do with her _today?"_ As previously mentioned, the boys were in a slight rush and this probably wasn't the conversation to be rushed. "No, you're right and Seonghwa isn't our here. But I don't know what we should do about this either."

At that time they heard the front door open and swing shut with a bang.

And then the tears came.

+

If Mingi wasn't awake before, he certainly was now, what with the cries and screams of the baby in Yunho's hands. The manager stepped into the open plan living area to see seven boys frozen in place and one baby bawling it's little eyes out.

Not a single person moved except for Seonghwa who had come barreling out of his room at record speed. He scooped the child out of the younger man's arms and bowed to the manager. He quickly and quietly grabbed her blanket and duck stuffy off the couch and swaddled her up tight. He cradled her against his chest and glided gracefully around the kitchen island.

Still the only sound was the crying of the baby that was getting softer and softer. Eight pairs of eyes were on the two that swept around the room. Finally the manager spoke in a very hushed but harsh tone, "You have five minutes to tell me what on earth is going on here before I call the PD."

+

Somebody swiped the baby from the oldest member and lead him to lay down on the couch. The other members followed suit, choosing to sit on the chairs, blankets and rugs around the living room. Hongjoong and the manager were left the only ones standing, in front of the group of barely grown men. The leader snatched the items from the coffee table in front of them and handed all of it to the manager.

Hongjoong spoke and explained how she had come to them. "This is Haebitna, who was left on our doorstep in the middle of last night. She's only three days old, as it says in the note there. We also received that ring and a photo of a couple." He countinued explaining as the boys added in bits of information about how they took care of her overnight. Seonghwa opened his eyes and peered at them from the long couch that he was spread out on. "I spent all night with her out here. She's a little fussy and I'm sick."

"Okay I won't tell anyone else about this — _for now._ You all have practice and we're going to be running late if you don't get a move on now. Some of you aren't even dressed." Mingi suddenly remembered his shirtless state and San ran a hand through his tangle of hair.

Seonghwa started to get up before the manager pushed him back down. "You're sick?" He was questioned, "only slightly. I feel a lot better now." Hongjoong stepped in, "He threw up twenty minutes ago."

Hwa met the manager's eyes and sighed, looking at the floor. "Fine I'll stay home."

"Okay, then you will take care of... _Haebitna_?" Seonghwa nodded. He didn't have much of a choice. "I will be back tonight with a plan for what to do with her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been awhile
> 
> a lot's gone down since my last update including  
> my sister leaving for the summer  
> and I almost got killed  
> by a stoned driver while coming home  
> from biking with my dad
> 
> ++++
> 
> please leave comments  
> I'd love to hear from you
> 
> happy summer!  
> xx babybaby


	6. A Picture Worth A Thousand Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my computer was glitching real hard when I tried to edit this on here so I might come back later and fix it

**_Recap_ **

Hongjoong stepped in, "He threw up twenty minutes ago."

Hwa met the manager's eyes and sighed, looking at the floor. "Fine I'll stay home."

"Okay, then you will take care of...Haebitna?" Seonghwa nodded. He didn't have much of a choice. "I will be back tonight with a plan for what to do with her."

+

Seonghwa needed a nap or a long hot bath but neither of those seemed like an option anymore. Instead he turned towards the only person left with answers.

"Eomma? How does one take care of a baby while sick? Asking for a friend." Seonghwa shot a quick text off to his mom before he sank back into the sofa. Hopefully she doesn't ask too many questions, he prayed silently. He pulled the baby up to his shoulder and closed his eyes as she melted into him. "Just you and me baby, you and me."

+

Hwa heard a ding minutes later...and another...and another. Picking up his phone he read the notifications.  
3 messages from pirate king

pirate king  
<< hey just got to the company >>  
<< short day, back before dinner >>  
<< let me know if you need anything :) >>

starry knight  
< im gonna take a nap with hae, text you later >

pirate king  
<< ok rest well >>

+

Seonghwa woke up to loud wailing. Haebitna was thrashing her tiny hands as tears rolled down her puffy cheeks. Hwa reached for his phone and checked the time — 10:45 AM. He scrolled through his phone and noticed a few messages from his mother as well as one missed call from San. He opened his messages and saw what his mom had to say.

Eommamama  
<< Hi Hwa, call me when you get this. >>

Seonghwa let out a big sigh and scooped the baby off his shoulder and into his arms. He got the child calmed down enough to be able to walk around with her.

First order of business: make a sling. He entered the bedroom and shuffled over to their makeshift closet. He sorted through sweatshirts of all sizes, puffy coats, and a basket of wool socks he didn't know he had until he found a winter scarf tucked away in the very back. Taking a seat on Hongjoong's bed, Hwa laid Haebitna onto the soft sheets and start knotting up the fluffy material around his body. Carefully, he moved to set the child against his chest and tie up the final piece. It wasn't the prettiest but it would do.

With one arms around his upper body and the baby girl. Hwa fixed the girl a bottle and himself some broth. The liquid flowed down his throat and warmed his body.

When they were finally both done eating, Seonghwa carried his tired self into his bedroom and sleepily changed the baby before setting her down on the bed and crawling under the covers next to her. He set an alarm for three hours and rolled over, closing his eyes before falling into a deep sleep.

+

Their debut was approaching fast and the producers wanted to be certain they were ready. Hongjoong had worked with Eden to specially pick out a concept for their group — something unique, that had never been considered. Finally the settled on pirates, a gang of eight ready to fight for their place in the world. Needless to say everybody loved it.

Their debut songs, Pirate King and Treasure, were a challenge. The dance for Pirate King wasn't easy and they worked every day to perfect the performances and prepare for stages.

Today was no exception. The boys danced until lunch when they all collapsed on the floor. Mingi and Yunho stayed in one corner monitoring the practice they had just recorded. Jongho was off at a voice lesson (he was preparing to be the main vocalist after all). San laid on the hard practice room floor. Wooyoung had one leg flung over him and was hugging his upper body. Yeosang was sitting close by tapping the floor to the beat of the song he was listening to on his headphones. And Hongjoong. He had been called out by the manager as soon as the food arrived.

San glanced towards the door. He tried not to worry too much about the hushed conversation in a nearby conference room but he was certain of the cause of the unexpected meeting. Picking up his phone, he scrolled until he found the number he was looking for. He clicked on the contact Star Star and dialed the number. No answer for the second time that morning. Oh well, I guess I'll wait until we're home...

+

"So Hongjoong-ah, I wanted to know if you had any ideas on how to handle this situation? It is your group and this will affect you." Hongjoong blinked at the manager sitting across from him. So far there had been very few instances where he was asked his opinion as a leader but he supposed he would have to get more used to it soon. "I'm not sure, can you give through lunch to think about it?" He glanced at the spicy chicken they had been delivered. The manager nodded and left the room.

Hongjoong got up and sped out of the room, not bothering to stop and say hello to anyone he passed. He was on a mission and he knew just the person he was looking for. There was always one person in the company that he had looked up too, the person that took care of him when he was the only trainee.

Joong burst into the recording studio, "Eden hyung? I need your advice." The man swiveled in his chair and took his headphones completely off. "Hongjoong, what's the matter." The younger boy set down the bag of food and laid on the couch, his head in his hands. He felt a tap on his shoulder before another firm squeeze. Hongjoong looked up to see his hyung giving him a worried smile. "What's wrong? Let me help you."

Hongjoong ran his fingers through his hair as he sat up. Reaching for the food, he grumbled, "I'm the leader. That's the matter and I have to act on it now."

Eden walked back over to the table and grabbed a picture frame. Placing it in the boy's hand, he sat down beside him again. "Do you remember our conversation awhile back, when you found out they were accepting more trainees...

_"Eden hyung, did you hear the news?" Hongjoong ripped into the studio holding two pieces of paper. He handed one to the producer. "The auditions? Yes, I heard."_

_Joong set the second piece on the desk. The annual performance review was two weeks ago. Hongjoong had been extremely nervous. While it hadn't been explicitly said, he knew a lot hung in the balance. Since there were no other trainees, depending on how it goes, the directors may choose to get rid of him and rebuild their whole training program._

_Eden plucked it off the desk and read through each section carefully. There were scores for rapping, dancing, songwriting and production. None of it seemed bad; he didn't see the problem. But flipping it over, he saw the heading in thick black lettering:_ **Notes and Comments** _._

_He scanned through each and every message from Hongjoong's teachers. Eden himself, had written the one on the boy's production skills. Finally, the older man got all the way to the final thoughts of the CEO and Executive Producers. It ominously read, "Come see us as soon as possible." He looked back at Hongjoong and noticed the fear in his eyes. "Hey, don't worry until you talk to them. You never know what they are going to say to you."_

_He watched as the teenager anxiously scampered out the door and back down the hallway. Good luck, he thought._

_+_

_'One deep breath in,' Hongjoong thought to himself as he knocked on the heavy wooden door of the company CEO. He heard somebody call for him to come in, so he reached for the handle and slowly turned it. The door opened with a creak and Hongjoong felt his footsteps get heavier and heavier as he came closer and closer to the men, one standing and one sitting behind the large mahogany desk. "Please have a seat, trainee."_

_Hongjoong bowed to the two men and pulled the chair out far enough where he could make a quick escape if need be. "Hello CEO-nim, Producer-nim." His voice came out in a raspy, almost-whisper._

_"Hongjoong-ah I see you have read your report. To be honest, we are very pleased with you." He was shocked. This was not the conversation he expected to be having. Not two minutes ago he was completely positive he was done for good. "I see you also heard about our new auditions. We would like to extend an invitation for you to come watch and formally accept these new boys into the company." Hongjoong's eyes bugged out. "M-m-me-ee?" He stuttered._

_"Yes we would be quite happy with your feedback because, additionally you will act as their mentor and friend. A select group will be chosen for a new band that you will be the leader of." To say the boy was speechless was an understatement. He sat there processing the information. Feeling quite dizzy as he stood up, Hongjoong bowed once more. "Th-than-thank you," he let out once more before trudging out of the office, deep in thought._

_Hongjoong walked all over the building until he found an empty practice room. He wept and wept, his tears pooling on his cheeks and the floor. Laying in a puddle of his own happiness, the boy hummed a little tune to himself. The door freaked open and a lanky boy with a charming smile popped his head in._

_"Oh, hello. I didn't know that someone was in here. I'll just leave." Hongjoong sat up and called out, "No! Please come in. I'm Kim Hongjoong, and you are?" The boy walked over and sat near him. He reached out his hand, "My name is Yunho. I"m here for a tour..._

Hongjoong's smile grew as he remembered the events of that day that lead to the picture in his hands. Never did he believe that the boys he knew would become his best friends and bandmates. "Do you remember what I said?" Eden questioned him with a knowing look.

"One day you will become a fearless leader, but until that day comes be a fearful friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments to motivate me  
> I've been feeling a little down :(
> 
> +
> 
> thanks for reading!  
> xx babybaby


	7. The Road Ahead

**Recap**

_"One day you will become a fearless leader, but until that day comes be a fearful friend."_

+

Seven boys shuffled into the apartment a little after three in the afternoon. Shoes were kicked off and thrown in a pile as they dug around for their own pairs of slippers in the mess by the entryway.

The house was quiet and all the lights were off, in stark contrast to the usual hustle and bustle of the eight young men who lived here. Hongjoong called out for Seonghwa but heard no response. Tiptoeing down the hall into the main living area he saw nothing but a few items scattered about. The boy continued his search right down the next hallway until he reached the only bedroom with the door closed. The door creaked as he stepped inside. He threw his coat on a pile of laundry and turned on the lamp in corner of the dark room. A low groan could be heard from within a mess of blankets on Joong's bottom bunk.

Hongjoong padded over to the bed and sat down by Seonghwa's feet. The boy eyed the little girl sleeping peacefully on the mattress, held by one arm peaking out of the blanket. She was curled into it with one hand balled into the blanket, the other wrapped around one long figure.

He reached down the bed and touched the hand that surrounded Haebitna. As it retracted into the blanket, Joong gently picked the baby up and settled her into his arms. They blinked at each other and she yawned closing her eyes fully again. Giving Seonghwa one last glance, he stepped outside the room and called for Yunho.

The tall, puppy-like boy came barreling down the hallway. "Yes, hyung?" He whispered when he saw the sleeping child. Hongjoong held out his arms, baby snug within, to the man standing in front of him. Yunho reached for her and scooped her into his own. With one arm wrapped around her, he brought the other up to her soft head and caressed the fuzzy hairs. "Hyung, she's so innocent. How could anybody give her up?"

+

Hongjoong walked quietly down the hallway, away from two boys — one that held his heart of gold, another that held the most precious treasure in the world. His mind ran left and right, Yunho's words bouncing around, making him dizzy.

He turned sharply into the bathroom and closed the door. Running cold water, Hongjoong splashed his face. How could anybody give her up? Another splash. The water ran down his face and pooled on his chin before dripping into the basin.

Joong wiped his chin with his hand and slid down the door. His stomach bubbled and swirled until he felt like he would explode. His head pounded in a deep pulsing motion, each time feeling like he was hit with a 10 pound weight. Pictures of his members, of the little girl flashed through his memory as he broke.

But all of that was interrupted by one knock. "Joong, I know you're in there." Seonghwa leaned against the other side of the door, pressing his hand to the cool, glossy wood. "Come out when you're ready. Or do you want me to come in?"

Seonghwa sat down, not expecting a response. Hongjoong did best when he handled this alone. He would come out when he's ready.

Hongjoong was the strongest person he knew. Ambitious and wise, he spoke his mind. They complemented each other well. Seonghwa was soft spoken and kind when Hongjoong was firm, Hongjoong was strong-willed and driven where Seonghwa saw uncertainty. They were true cara anama.

And still to this day, Seonghwa remained the only person to this day to have witnessed one of Hongjoong's panic attacks. The poor young man that gave everything, his whole life for this work that may or may not go anywhere, was even too afraid to break in front of others. The world would come crumbling down around him, his brain told him. Suggestions of medication and therapy were tossed aside, not given a second glance or passing mention. Seonghwa would remain the only person, the only thing he trusted.

+

After minutes or hours, neither boy was sure, the door clicked open and Seonghwa moved before he fell flat on his back. The leader peaked from behind the door before taking a full step out. He reached down for the taller boy and flung his arms around his waist.

Hwa dragged his friend back to their bedroom and they sat down by the window. Seonghwa rested his head against the polished glass as Hongjoong settled himself on the floor between his legs. They sat like this together on several occasions sometimes working, listening, recording and other times relaxing in each other's soothing presence.

The smaller boy took a deep breath and settled against the older boy. "How was your day, Hwa?"

Seonghwa closed his eyes and recalled the slow events of the morning. For being his first time taking care of a baby, Seonghwa thought he was kind of a pro already. He had successfully fed himself and the girl, burped her and changed her diaper. Besides the casualties of his sweater that got spit up on and his blanket that he spilled half a bottle on, nothing had gone seriously wrong yet.

"I think know why I got sick. I found the container from the food I ate as a midnight snack." Hongjoong glanced at him. "Food poisoning, it expired a month ago," the younger chuckled into his wrists held in front of his face.  
"Hey don't laugh at me," he jokingly nudged his friend with his head and pouted, "You go throw up and be nauseous. See how that feels."

Hongjoong sighed, "I'll have Wooyoung and Mingi go through the fridge after dinner."

The two boys chatted about their day until Hongjoong's breathing finally slowed and his heart stopped playing jump rope. A peaceful silence fell between them once again. Hongjoong turned his head towards the window and smiled. After days of rain, the sky finally cleared and the sun shone with relaxing warmth.

"How was Haebitna today?" The younger boy tilted his head to look at his friend. "Hongjoong, she's the smallest most innocent thing. All she did was sleep and eat but still, I think I love her." Seonghwa felt tears welling in his eyes. "I don't think I could give her up if you made me."

The words settled between them. "What if I didn't make you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this didn't exactly turn out how I intended  
> oh well (._.)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> xx babybaby
> 
> +
> 
> this story is by no means done but I would  
> like to start prepping my next story
> 
> let me know which of these interest you :)
> 
> 1\. ATEEZ 9th Member  
> 2\. An OC story (acquaintances to lovers)  
> 3\. One Shots based on First Steps  
> 4\. ATEEZ or Stray Kids Royalty AU  
> 5\. Sunmi x Hyunseung (Royalty AU???)  
> 6\. I should dig into my Pinterest board of prompts  
> 7\. Something else ATEEZ, Stray Kids or NCT


End file.
